


Niall's Happy Time

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Series: Short shit [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall. Masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Happy Time

Ughh. What a long day. They had been in the studio all day recording songs for Made In the A.M. and Niall was just worn the fuck out. He was tired, he had gotten a little cranky towards the end of the day and for some reason, he was horny as fuck. 

 

It had happened somewhere around the last hour of their recording. They all had to be at the studio at six in the morning and they weren't supposed to leave until about five in the afternoon. They were all getting restless and a bit loopy. Harry and Louis, especially. 

 

They'd been doing well with keeping their distance all day; only sharing a peck or two during the parts of the songs that they wrote about each other. Then, one of those pecks turned into a kiss, which turned into a snog, which turned into a full make out session right there in front of Niall. Liam was busy singing one of his verses so he wasn't paying attention and Niall really wasn't either until he heard their breathing getting louder. 

 

Niall looked up to see Louis with his hands in Harry's hair and, Harry with his hands up Louis's shirt, roaming all over his torso, both of them with their tongues down the others' throat. It looked like they were trying to suck the life out of each other. But it was so urgent and hungry and just... _passionate._ Niall paid close attention as Harry's hands made their way to Louis's bum and squeezed, causing Louis to whimper slightly. Then, for some odd reason, Niall began to get hard. 

 

He knows it's not because of Harry and Louis, rather what Harry and Louis are  _doing._ Niall has always been turned on by sex. Not because of who it is but what they're doing. He continued to watch as Louis ran his hands down Harry's body right down to his cock—that Niall could see straining against his jeans from here—and squeezed. This caused Harry to break their kiss altogether and moan loudly. 

 

Niall felt his dick harden drastically at that and he figured he should stop this before Louis was on his knees with Harry's dick in his mouth. Niall cleared his throat loudly, causing whatever spell that had bound the two boys to break. Both of them looked at Niall who was making a very awkward face and they immediately started blushing. Louis looked at the floor and breathed out a "sorry, mate" to which Niall just nodded and said "it's fine" and sat there, avoiding eye contact. After a minute or two of awkward silence, Harry spoke  

 

"I uh…have to go to the bathroom." he said. 

 

"Yeah, me too." And Louis left after him. Niall sat there and tried his hardest (to no avail) to not think of the things they were doing in that bathroom. 

 

*  *  *

 

Niall has been hard since. 

 

He has never been happier to finally be in his own home. He quickly threw his things down and went to his bedroom. He stripped completely naked and laid down on his bed, his dick aching and laying on his stomach. 

 

Niall reached over and got some lotion out of his night stand. He then laid his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he wrapped a hand around himself. He started slow, moving his hand up, then down, just enjoying finally being able to touch himself. He started to really focus on the feel of it. He focused on the drag of his hand on his shaft and the pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach come to life. He began to do a little more, he played with his foreskin a bit, slid his thumb across his slit. He gathered in the little bit of precome and spread it around his head.

 

Niall loves masturbating. It makes him feel good, gives him more respect for his body. He likes spending that little time with himself. Some people like spas, Niall likes to wank. It's a special time of the day that he devotes solely to himself. Yeah, it would be nice to have someone here to get him off but honestly, the way he sees it, no one can make him feel as good as he can. 

 

He reaches over to get a little more lotion then he starts pumping his dick again. This time, he goes a bit faster. He reaches down with his other hand and plays with his balls a bit, tugging them gently and moving them around some. He's really enjoying it now. His muscles are tensing and there's a thin layer of sweat beginning to form on his chest. He starts grinding his hips, snapping them slightly into his hand which is growing steadily faster. His breaths, along with his heart rate, are beginning to speed up. He focuses on the feeling in his gut, moving his hand in any motion or speed that makes the feeling grow. 

 

His hand is moving quickly over his dick now, wrist flicking every time he gets to his head. He bites his lip, the pleasure beginning to be too much. He opens his eyes and looks down. 

 

"Fuck" he hisses and keeps watching himself. His hand is flying over his leaking cock. It's red and hard just fucking  _wet._ Niall loves it. He thinks it's fucking hot, seeing himself like this. It makes him feel sexy. He watches his cock throb and spit out precome as he fucks into his hand. The pleasure has spread now and his whole body is tingling. He's so close now. So close he can taste it. He throws his head back and closes his eyes. 

 

" _Shitshitshitshitshit_ " Niall whined. He felt so fucking good. His arm was beginning to hurt with how fast he was going but he couldn't care less. His hips were coming off the bed now, he was thrusting so hard into his hand. He kept getting faster and faster and he was squeezing harder and harder. He was writhing in his sheets, rolling his head from side to side. His mouth was wide open, jaw having gone slack with all the pleasure coursing through him. He was grunting and panting and moaning with every thrust. He fucked his hand with earnest until it became too much. 

 

"Uh uh uh uh AHHH FUCK!!" Niall screamed at the top of his lungs as he came all over his sweaty chest. "Ah, ah, ah, hmm." He sighed in content and he worked himself through his orgasm. He sat there for a minute with his hand wrapped around his softening cock, his face relaxed and his eyes closed. A satisfied smile slowly began to appear on his face as he thought about how good he made himself feel a few seconds ago. 

 

He removed his hand and slowly stood, making his way to his bathroom. He got a piece of toilet paper and wiped all the come off of his chest. He then grabbed a cloth and ran some warm water over it. He wiped down his chest again, this time more slowly, enjoying the warmth of the cloth. He neatly folded it and laid it across his sink before going back to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of his boxer briefs and crawled into his bed. He snuggled up to his pillow and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Harry squeezing Louis's ass. And also for masturbating. I like reading about the guys doing it, it helps my imagination because I mean, I KNOW they do it.


End file.
